bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Mira Fermin
Mira Clay is the leader of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance and was a Vexos for a short time. Using the Subterra attribute, she uses Baliton as her Trap Bakugan and uses Magma Wilda as her Guardian Bakugan. She is a 16 year old Vestal. Her father is Professor Clay, a scientist, and her brother is Spectra Phantom (Keith Clay). When she first played Bakugan, she thought of them as just unintelligent creatures. That was until she witnessed Alpha Hydranoid, while being tortured, speak out in vengeance, it was then that she realized that Bakugan were alive, and so she started the Resistance with Baron and Ace. Personality Mira's personality can be described as a stubborn tomboy, much like Runo. Mira has shown that she could act girly, when she fooled some guards by acting like a crazed fan girl while she, Baron, Dan, and Marucho were looking for the Dimension Controller in Gamma City. She will do anything to get her brother back, even if it means going off on her own and getting in danger. It is because of her desire to find her brother that she gets into fights with Ace a lot, like Dan and Runo do. Mira is the one who gave Percival to Ace, which is how Ace joined the Resistance. Mira, being the only girl and leader, always tries to get the team moving. She's the one who pushes Baron to battle strong and also attempts to get things straightened out. Story Mira, a 16 year old Vestal girl, formed the Bakugan Brawler Resistance, after witnessing the tortured Alpha Hydranoid speak out in vengeance to the invaders, to free all the captured Bakugan from Prince Hydron and the Vexos. At the end of episode 10, she along with Baron travel with Dan back to his world. On Earth, Mira proposes a battle Spectra and if she's victorious, Spectra will be unmasked. If she loses, however, she has to join the Vexos, and even battle her own friends (episode 12). She told herself in the beginning of that episode that her hero was always her brother, Keith, but forced herself to change her mind about it after Spectra unmasks himself in front of her, revealing that he was her 'hero'. Baron described her as 'intense'. She betrays the Resistance in episode 19 as she says that she wants to stay with Keith once telling the others on Earth, Spectra is her brother. She returns to New Vestroia through the portal Apollonir opened with Spectra, Gus and Lync after revealing her betrayal. Although she joined the Vexos, she is really wondering what Spectra is up to, challenging her brother to a battle and if she wins, she goes back to being with her real brother and not Spectra; however, if she loses, she will have no choice but to serve Spectra. She later lost the brawl, showing regret as she says, "I'm sorry my friends," at the end of the episode, and is also seen crying as she has no choice but to be an enemy to the Resistance. She later returns to the Resistance. In a few episodes of the series, Spectra refers to her as Mira Firman; this has been a source of confusion to viewers, as the Resistance referred to her as Mira Clay. She returns to Vestal with Ace and Baron and their Bakugan, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. Mira meets the brawlers on Earth for a visit, but soon returns to Vestal, this time with Dan and Marucho, and they meet up with Ace and Baron at Klaus Von Hertzen's estate. Her last name Clay is possibly a reference to the fact she uses Subterra attributed Bakugan. She is the oldest member of the Resistance, although her height makes it seem she's young. She also has a brother that she desperately wants to find after he disappeared during Hydranoid's rebellion. Although she is the leader, she is not necessarily accepted by the others, as she has a small tendency to go off on her own. She prefers the Subterra attribute. Her main Bakugan is Subterra Magma Wilda and her Trap Bakugan is Baliton. In episode 34 she lost her attribute energy. She has a crush on Dan and is presented several times: in episode 27 where she tried to see if Dan would notice her change in hair style and in the earlier episode 26 she was extremely sad to the point of crying when she thought Dan was caught in the explosion and upon knowing he survived she jumped into Dan's arms hugging him. Ironically people often see Mira and Dan as a couple: Mr. Kuso (Dan’s father) even asked Dan that, “Is Mira your new girlfriend?”. In episode 10, Dan brought up Runo and Ace said Mira sounded jealous. It was also the main reason for Ace's hostility to Dan because Ace has a crush on Mira. In episode 30, she brawls with Dan Kuso and Marucho Marukura to face Sectra Phantom and won. Mira shows jealousy when Julie remarks that she likes Ace, and when Dan starts talking about Runo. In episode 41, Mira battles Prince Hydron along with Dan Kuso. During the battle, she is blown back and knocked unconscious. She woke up when the other Resistance members arrived. After Spectra left the Resistance, Mira just about gave up hope on Keith. However, she and the rest of the Resistance tag along as Dan goes to battle Spectra. When Spectra loses, he joins the Resistance, taking off his mask. Once she realizes that Keith's personality has returned, they have a mini reunion. In the preview for episode 45, it shows them spending time together. She was nervous at first because she wasn't sure if it was a dream or not (Keith coming back). They greet each other good morning and spent time together. Her relationship with her brother seems to get Ace jealous, though she doesn't realize that. Mira is worried when they had to analyze Drago for his own Battle Gear. She was worried that Keith would not come back. She seems to also listen to her big brother. She wants to get her father to leave the Vexos. In episode 48, she is held hostage when Mylene manages to grab hold of her. Mylene demands that they will release her if they give her the data. Keith willingly agrees to the demand, worried for his sister. But he actually manages to trick Mylene and Shadow into the Bakugan Interspace. She battles along side Keith (as Spectra) against Mylene and Shadow Prove. When Keith assists her (he already defeated Shadow), she tells him she can handle it, and he backs out. She manages to defeat Mylene, who throws a genade trying to bring them to another dimension, but the grenade causes Bakugan Interspace to crash, trapping all four inside. In episode 49, Keith and Mira barely make it out of the Bakugan Interspace was it was collapsing on itself. Marucho manages to get them out on time, right after the floor beneath Mira and Keith break. The Resistance members follow Keith back to New Vestroia, seeing both Keith and Gus already in the fight with the Alternative. As the fight continues, Keith and Mira manage to find a way into the Alternative. They find their father who was insane and wanted to protect his creation. When the Resistance members managed to destroy the power reactor of the Alternative, they managed to escape, but not their father who saves Mira from being crushed. They return to the Vestal Destroyer as the Alternative blows up (with Professor Clay, King Zenoheld and Prince Hydron). The Resistance, along with Gus, bid farewell to the Human Resistance members as they all returned to their own homes. Bakugan Mira is a Subterra brawler. In one episode Julie coached her throughout the battle and gives her some advice on how to use the Earth itself to win. * Subterra Wilda (Guardian Evolved before series) ** Subterra Thunder Wilda (Guardian evolved after start of the series). ** Subterra Magma Wilda (Guardian-Evolved in episode 27 after getting the Attribute Energy from Clayf) * Subterra Baliton (Bakugan Trap) * Subterra Verias (Flashback) * Darkus Dark Hound (Tested out and taken by Dan) * Subterra Grakas Hound (Tested out and taken by Dan) * Pyrus Spyderfencer (Tested out and taken by Dan) * Pyrus Scorpion (Given to Dan) * Darkus Percival Vortex (Given to Ace) Trivia *Her hairstyle is very similar to Lync Volan's, but is a different color. Gallery File:Mira.png|Mira File:Mira.JPG|Mira File:Mira_and_Juile.png|Julie helping Mira brawl Gus File:072.png|Mira using an Ability Card File:Mira_Working.jpg|Mira waitressing File:Mira_Yoga.jpg|Mira trying yoga File:798.JPG|Mira's outfit while briefly joining the Vexos File:Mira_and_Wilda_e27.jpg|Mira and Thunder Wilda File:Screen_shot_2010-03-14_at_10.31.12_PM.png|Keith and Mira File:MIrandJulie.jpg|Mira and Julie win against Gus. File:Mira_Subterra_Reactor.png|Mira uses Subterra Reactor against Volt Luster File:Target_Combat_Pack_-_Mira.jpg|Mira's Combat Set File:BK_WPS2_MiraWilda_800x600.jpg File:Mira_Screen.JPG|Mira and Thunder Wilda File:mwmc.jpg|Mira and Magma Wilda Battles Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Middle Articles Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance Category:Vestals Category:Vexos